Vagorum
Another of the principal techniques in Viam Chao is called vagorum, which is latin for transient. It encompasses a number of techniques; vagorum is more a strategy used to confuse and frustrate the opponent (by sowing chaos in their mind and disrupting their own game plan). Technicalities This strategy relies on varying strike locations in an unorthodox way (high-low or low-high), varying timing, varying distance, or varying the direction of action. Importance Oftentimes, fighters fall into a predictable routine, especially when it comes to timing or strike locations. What vagorum does is create confusion by challenging the opponent's notion of your predictability. Higher level strategies actually go beyond mere confusion, but one can use this confusion against the opponent by predicting his movements while remaining unpredictable yourself. Wandering Wandering Strikes Varying strike locations is how this is applied. The easiest way is to include both low and high strikes into a combination. For example, one might initiate a series of strikes at the head level, and while the opponent is busy trying to avoid or counter these, you throw in a low strike to distract them or score a sure blow that they won't be able to defend. Another example is to add in strikes to atypical targets in with conventional strikes. For example, you might throw a series of punches to the midsection and then add in a strike to the inner thigh, which is uncommon. Wandering Timing Variable timing is one of the most effective ways to not only secure a solid strike, but to disrupt the opponent's own rhythm. Broken cadences, split pauses in a combination, or interrupting techniques are all examples of this. Wandering Distance Changing between ranges is an effective way of disrupting an opponent's ability to deal with your strikes. Move quickly between close distances, far distances, and mid-range distances and use strikes in combinations that aren't normally put together in such a way. For example, one might close the distance all the way and use in-fighting, then quickly back into long range to deliver kicks while they have yet to recover from the sudden change in distance, then immediately close back in with mid-range. Zip between ranges at high speeds, and use no discernible pattern. Wandering Direction This involves an abrupt change of direction when the opponent is expecting something else. For example, one might retreat to lure the opponent, then burst forward all of sudden when it is not expected. Another example is to be everywhere at once. Move in a variety of directions to slip and dodge and circle your opponent quickly to cause confusion and score easy strikes to vulnerable areas. Wandering Speed Similar to Wandering Timing, the idea behind this is to vary the speed of attacks, especially in combinations. An example of this in action might be to deliver a series of punches or kicks at a moderate pace and then suddenly accelerate to high speed when the opponent is accustomed to the pace. Then change back to a different pace. Constantly vary the speeds to keep the opponent guessing and off-guard. Category:Terminology Category:Concepts